The Animal Book (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast *Mowgli - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) *Baloo - Manny and Sid (Ice Age) *Kaa - Dave (The Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Shere Khan - Soto (Ice Age) *King Louie - Timon (The Lion King) *Flunkey Monkey - Fred (Timon and Pumbaa: Tanzania Tany) *The Monkeys - Meerkats (The Lion King 1½) *Colonel Hathi - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Hathi Jr. - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Winifred - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Vultures - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Shanti - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Elephants - Various Cats *Slob Elephant - Tiger (An American Tail) *Elephant Whispering to Winifred (aka 'Dusty Muzzle') - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Elephant with Black Eye - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Elephant with fly - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Elephant with hair - The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Mittens (Bolt) *Buglar the Elephant - Hairball (Pound Puppies: The Legend of Big Paw) *Akela - Grayson (The Nut Job) *Rama - Surly (The Nut Job) *Raksha - Andie (The Nut Job) *The Wolves - Various Squirrels *Baloo (Disguised as a Female Orangutan) - Ash (Sing) *Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Bee - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Fly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) Scenes #The Animal Book part 1 - Main Title (Overture) #The Animal Book part 2 - The Legend of Louie #The Animal Book part 3 - Meeting at the Rock #The Animal Book part 4 - Trouble at the Treetops #The Animal Book part 5 - The Dawn Patrol/(Thomas O'Malley's March)/Inspection/Diego and Louie's Argument #The Animal Book part 6 - Louie meets Manny and Sid/The Bare Necessities/Louie is Kidnapped by the Meerkats #The Animal Book part 7 - Louie meets Timon (I Wanna be Like You) #The Animal Book part 8 - Louie's Sleep/Manny, Diego and Sid's Moonlight Talk #The Animal Book part 9 - Louie Runs Away #The Animal Book part 10 - Soto Arrives/(Thomas O'Malley's March Reprise) #The Animal Book part 11 - Louie Encounters Dave Once Again (Trust In Me) #The Animal Book part 12 - Soto and Dave's Conversation #The Animal Book part 13 - Louie's Friends #The Animal Book part 14 - That's What Friends Are For #The Animal Book part 15 - Louie meets Soto #The Animal Book part 16 - Sabertooth Fight #The Animal Book part 17 - The Dark Moment #The Animal Book part 18 - Louie meets Cecilia (My Own Home) #The Animal Book part 19 - The Bare Necessities Reprise/The Grand Final #The Animal Book part 20 - End Credits Movie used *The Jungle Book Clip used Gallery Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Mowgli Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Bagheera Manny.jpg|Manny Sid in Ice Age.jpg|and Sid as Baloo Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Kaa Soto.png|Soto as Shere Khan Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon as King Louie Fredthemeerkat2.jpg|Fred as Flunkey Monkey Meerkats_(The_Lion_King_1_12).jpg|Meerkats as the Monkeys Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Colonel Hathi Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Winifred Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Hathi Jr. SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star, Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as the Vultures Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Shanti Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs